Together at last
by Zutarafan30
Summary: what happens when Zuko and Katara finally get their night together.  LEMON in later chapters   ZUTARA!


I was once told by a wise old man that opposites attract, well ok north and south on a magnet attract but I didn't think it would occur with other things…such as people.

I suppose chasing the avatar I never really thought about how obsessive I was becoming about everything to do with him, and then when I finally joined the avatars group to teach him fire bending things started to change. She suddenly gave me butterflies every time I looked at her, every time I spoke to her, even every time she shouted at me! I wanted to prove myself to her to show her how strong I was, to show her how I changed, that I meant well and that I, the prince of the fire nation, wanted her, to hold her, kiss her and eventually make her my wife….however the way she acted told me that she didn't, well that's what I thought.

So he come waltzing in like he's all boss but I know what he's up to, he's just trying to double cross us but I wont take any of it. If it wasn't for Aang needing to learn fire bending I would have thrown him out straight away. He doesn't deserve our friendship he deserves nothing. The slimy toad of a person he is. And then he feels the need to train without his shirt on! I mean what is with that we all manage it! Anyway I've taken to watching Aang and Zuko's training sessions I just want to make sure that he's not going to try anything on Aang… and I do enjoy watching his shirtless body with his sweat dripping down into the perfectly formed creases of his abs and over his firm pecks and watching his biceps contract and relax as he teaches, this was my one secret pleasure that no one knows about but my desire just to touch his body becomes stronger every day. Yet I still manage to keep up my cover of hatred towards him that I doubt anyone has noticed the way I look at him during training.

It was a cold night in the air temple, the wind was howling around making so much noise it was impossible to hear anything else. Everyone had retired to their rooms as their was very little point staying up because of the noise and cold. I had been given a very comfortable but basic room. A double bed, bedside table, shower, toilet, wash basin and a chest of draws. I turned the shower on and suddenly remembered that I had left my pack with my wash kit with katara who had offered to clean everything. I walked over and opened the door I knew kataras room was around here somewhere. I slowly walked over to the door directly opposite mine and pressed my ear to the wood.

'well helloooo there Suki, I've got a friend who is dying to meet you'

I drew away suddenly I did not want to hear anymore of Sokka's and Suki's late night wonderings. Trying to stifle a giggle I walked over to the next door again pressing my ear to it.

'I can sense you out there hot feet what do you want?' shouted Toph

'Sorry Toph I'm looking for Katara she's got my pack which rooms hers?

'next room but one but she might be asleep already'

'ill give it a go. Thanks Toph goodnight!'

I quickly walked to the room Toph had said and knocked 3 times on the door and waited…and waited…and waited. There was no answer what if my pack was just in the door id be able to grab it and go she wouldn't even know! I pushed the door gently and it became ajar. I could see my pack however it wasn't just by the door. It was on her bedside table. I looked around the room and my eyes fell on Katara, asleep peacefully on the bed. Her beautiful hair in a fan around her head her chest moving with every slow breath she took. She was beautiful I walked to the bed the urge to reach out and stroke her face was so strong but I knew I shouldn't. I picked up my pack and turned to walk out when a small soft sound came from her mouth

'Zuko'

I looked back at her she was still asleep but she had said my name! My name! I was over the moon I went to carry on out the door when I herd movement behind me I turned around to see her sat upright staring straight at me.

'Zuko' she said again but this time it wasn't in the soft caring voice it had been before I was genuinely scared.


End file.
